Nos Mémoires Fanées
by Narcisse
Summary: 29e défi du Poney Fringant. Bribes de souvenirs, lointains et flétris, d'un amour maternel et complice.


**Notes :** En réponse au 29e défi du Poney Fringant : la mort de Finduilas. Am, stram, gram, pic et pic et colegram, bour et bour et ratatam… Ce sera donc toi, Finduilas du Gondor !

Après cette macabre entrée en matière, veuillez noter que le côté tout à fait décousu de ce récit est né de la plus pur volonté stylistique de son auteur, bien entendu.

* * *

**Nos mémoires fanées**

o o o o o**  
**

Le jour pointait à peine quand sonna la cloche de la citadelle. Faramir, tout juste éveillé, sauta à bas de son lit et se précipita sans réfléchir dans la cour du Palais de la Cité Blanche, encore vêtu de sa chemise de nuit. Il n'eût pas même à chercher pour trouver ce qu'il voulait ; car chaque nouveau matin voyait s'accomplir cet étrange et immuable rituel.

« Maman ! Maman ! »

Quelques mètres plus haut, la silhouette fragile de Finduilas se pencha par la fenêtre, et l'enfant se mit à rire et à sautiller gaiement sous son regard tendre et bienveillant.

o o o o o

_Novembre frappait aux portes de Minas Tirith, la battant du souffle de son vent et de sa pluie glaçante, aussi lugubre que l'Ombre sinistre de l'Est._

_« Pour l'amour des Dieux, à quoi servent donc vos talents de guérisseur si vous n'êtes point capable de la guérir ?_

_- Mon Seigneur, le mal dont souffre votre épouse n'atteint point son corps, mais son âme. Il n'existe rien que la médecine puisse faire pour lui venir en aide. »_

_Faramir se tapit un peu plus derrière les lourdes tentures ; jamais il n'aurait dû entendre ces mots, il le savait. Et quand bien même il ne parvenait à en saisir le sens exact, la gravité de leurs voix vint s'infiltrer pernicieusement dans son corps, serrant sa gorge et son cœur à lui en faire mal._

o o o o o

« Aïe ! »

Le cri avait fusé hors de sa gorge lorsque l'épine acérée de la fleur farouche et conquise s'était enfoncée dans sa chair. Faramir savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'approcher la roseraie, mais cela ne l'empêchait point d'y aller toutes les semaines pour en dérober l'une de ses charmantes hôtes. Car le sourire de Maman, quand il venait lui offrir son précieux butin, valait bien toutes les remontrances qu'il recevait parfois.

Et chaque semaine une nouvelle rose, dans son délicat vase de cristal, venait orner la fenêtre du salon de Finduilas, aussi gracieuse et tristement éphémère que l'épouse du Gondor.

o o o o o

_Novembre menaçait Minas Tirith. Enveloppée dans un cocon de nuages gris et sombres, la Blanche Cité semblait avoir abandonné son éclat brillant aux derniers beaux jours de l'année._

_Faramir sortit dans cette aube humide et glacée, emmitouflé dans son manteau attrapé à la hâte. Il risquait la terrible fureur des gouvernantes à se trouver là, mais n'y songea point. Ni le vent, ni la pluie ne pouvait l'empêcher d'accomplir son œuvre quotidienne._

_« Maman ! Maman ! »_

_La colère du ciel happait ses appels. Mais il eut beau redoubler de vigueur à s'en briser la voix, la fenêtre aux voiles agités par les bourrasques resta atrocement vide._

o o o o o

Finduilas caressait doucement les cheveux de son fils qui somnolait, assis sur ses genoux. Les yeux rivés sur le lointain, elle observait un horizon passé qu'elle seule parvenait à voir ; quand soudain, son regard s'anima.

« Oh, Faramir ! Regarde, dans le ciel ! Une mouette ! Comme il est rare d'en voir si loin de la mer… »

Les paupières lourdes, l'enfant fixa l'oiseau agile qui dansait et riait dans l'azur céleste, au rythme de la brise. Mais ce qu'il remarqua réellement, ce fut ce sourire si radieux qui éclaira le visage maternel.

« Parle-moi de la mer, Maman. »

Alors elle lui conta les légendes de cette étrange créature d'eau et d'écume, si mouvante qu'on la croyait animée d'une âme propre ; dont le chant enjôleur, berceuse ponctuée par les cris réjouis de ses oiseaux danseurs, comptait parmi les plus belles mélodies de ce monde.

A mesure qu'elle parlait, la joie enchantait ses traits d'une vivacité nouvelle. Et Faramir ne put détacher son regard de cette beauté pure, fascinante, qu'il n'y avait jamais admirée encore.

o o o o o

_Novembre s'insinuait au cœur de Minas Tirith, l'emprisonnant de ses funestes liens. Ses pierres, jadis si éclatantes, apparaissaient désormais aussi ternes et tristes qu'elles ne l'étaient au plus profond de leurs entrailles._

_Un cri, de rage et de chagrin mêlés, vint briser le silence lourd et épais._

_« Maudit ! Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter leur courroux ? »_

_Trempé, gelé jusqu'aux os, Faramir courut et courut encore à travers le dédale infini des couloirs. Une main brutale l'arrêta, alors qu'il parvenait aux appartements de Finduilas. Il gémit, se débattit puis se déroba, avant de pousser la lourde porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre._

_Des sanglots étranglés semblaient filtrer de la pièce voisine, mais pourtant ébranlaient son propre corps. Devant lui apparut la vue blafarde qu'offrait la fenêtre de sa mère ; un pétale d'un rouge sombre voleta jusqu'au marbre glacé des dalles, arraché par le vent. Dans son vase translucide, la rose flétrie attendait la mort, résignée._

_Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il la vit._


End file.
